


warm me up

by dendryllio



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: He come round my street, nowHe come to my house andKnock upon my doorClimbing up my stairs, one, twoCome on babyHere he is in my room, oh boyWell, now that we know each other a little bit betterWhy don't you come over hereMake me feel all right!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspired by gloria by the doors, which is where the lyrics in between passages are from, i was listening to the long explicit version and there’s a moment where jim morrison sings “wrap your lips around my cock, baby” and ray manzarek yells from the back “WOO! SUCK IT!” and i told myself i needed to write a fic so here is that fic

Sunlight streamed through the crack in the curtains and painted a stripe of luminescence across the open page of Sokka’s book. He let out a deep sigh, sinking deeper into his recliner if it was possible, tongue flicking out to wet the tip of his long, graceful index finger before he turned the page.

_ He come round my street, now _

_ He come to my house and _

_ Knock upon my door _

Three knocks on wood in succession pulled Sokka out of the trance that had sucked him deep into the novel he was reading. Zuko. He knew just from the sound of his knuckles rapping against the door.

“It’s open, love,” he yelled, booming voice traveling down to the floor below and through the front door of his apartment.

_ Climbing up my stairs, one, two _

_ Come on baby _

_ Here he is in my room, oh boy _

The door to Sokka’s bedroom opened and Zuko came in, smile plastered on his face. Sokka’s gaze traveled up to meet the smaller man’s own, a glint in his eye before he looked back down at his book.

_ Well, now that we know each other a little bit better _

_ Why don't you come over here _

_ Make me feel all right! _

“Come here, love. I assume I know what you’re after.” A nod from Zuko.

An echo of a smirk spread across Sokka’s face, eyes not leaving his book. He turned another page.

Zuko made his way over to the recliner, Sokka’s legs opening as he did so. The long-haired firebender stood in between them, only on his feet for a moment longer, before he dropped fast, harsh, to his knees. His cheek was drawn to the bulge of Sokka’s sex as if by a magnet, nuzzling his face against the crotch of the water tribesman’s trousers.

Solka’s left hand turned the page before making its way to Zuko’s hair, taking a fistful in a tight grip and shoving him down, a harsh, hot breath escaping his mouth.

Zuko was appreciative of the roughness, whining softly and opening his mouth, suckling at the outline of Sokka’s length through his pants, running his tongue over where he could see the head of his lover’s cock was trapped in its confines.

He pulled away after only a few minutes of lavishing the bulge looking up at the older man in silent question.

Sokka noticed the lack of friction and moved his book out of the way of his line of sight, peering down at the man on the floor through his spectacles. “Go ahead.”

Zuko made a happy sound, bringing his hands up from where they were resting on his thighs to eagerly unbutton Sokka’s trousers, pulling them down over his toned thighs along with his boxer briefs.

In less than a second, Zuko’s mouth was on his lover’s cock, taking the head into his mouth with an appreciative moan. Sokka let out a low groan, grabbing a larger handful of Zuko’s hair and pulling it hard.

Zuko cried out softly, the sound muffled by Sokka’s length which he had taken a few more inches of into his mouth, cock twitching in his pants at the harsh treatment.

_ Getting softer, slow it down _

_ Softer, get it down _

“Slow down, love. We have all day.”

They did have all day, and Sokka wanted to use as much of it as they could. He loved doing his own thing and being able to glance down every once in a while to see Zuko warming his cock with his wet mouth, watching as the smaller man lavished his dick, his own member throbbing in his pants, knowing if he touched it he would be punished.

Zuko nodded best he could and followed the command, sinking down to the base of Sokka’s cock as slowly as he could manage, imploring a hefty serving of self-control, as he just wanted to suck and swallow the sizable length as fast and hard as he was able.

But he didn’t. He stayed with his nose pressed into Sokka’s mess of pubic hair for as long as he could, breathing controlled through his nose, relishing in the taste and scent of the man before him. 

They continued this pace for what felt like hours and very well could have been, Zuko pressed down by Sokka’s hand in his long mess of hair as far as he could go, as long as he could go, before pulling off with a vulgar pop and a string of saliva and precum connecting his lips to the head of Sokka’s dick, taking heavy frantic breaths, trying to get his composure back as fast as he could in order to dive back in as soon as possible.

_ It's getting harder, it's getting too darn fast _

_ It's getting harder _

Sokka changed the pace suddenly, catching Zuko off guard. He gripped his hair tighter, pulling him almost all the way off his member before snapping his hips up. Zuko cried out in pleasure and surprise, bucking his own hips against air, eyes welling up with hot tears.

He met Sokka’s gaze, a pleading look in his eyes. He flicked his eyes down to his issue and back up to meet Sokkas. 

“Go ahead love. You’ve been so good for me, huh?” Sokka stroked his hair sweetly, still snapping his hips up, cock breaching Zuko’s tight, hot throat with each thrust.

The smaller man practically yelped in thanks, frantically shoving a hand into his own pants, wrapping a hand around his leaking red member. He moaned loudly around Sokka’s cock, the vibrations rushing through the older’s body, head rolling back against the cushiony recliner and a deep moan leaving his lips.

_ All right! _

_ Come on, now, let's get it on _

_ Too late, too late, too late _

_ Too late, too late, too late _

_ Can't stop, wow! _

_ Make me feel all right! _

Both of their movements were quickening exponentially; Zuko had gotten his pants unbuttoned and pulled his dick out, hand flying over the slick length at a desperate pace. 

His cheeks were hollowed and his cheeks and the tips of his ears were dusted with pink and tears streamed down his face and Sokka thought he looked gorgeous.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me, sunshine. Such a good cockwarmer, huh? You can’t get enough of my cock in your mouth, so insatiable.” 

When Sokka was with Zuko, the words spilled from his chest, vulgar and smutty and nearly poetic at times, always sending shocks through his smaller lover’s body, bringing him close to the edge.

“Gonna cum, you’re gonna cum for me right? Gonna finish with me like a good boy?” 

Zuko cried out, nodding frantically, his free hand making its way to Sokka’s shaft, twisting and jerking the length as he sucked on the head, tongue swirling around the tip, as he knew that was Sokka’s weakness.

_ Keep the whole thing going, baby! _

_ All right! _

_ All right! _

_ Aaaaah! _

Sokka dropped his book, both hands clutching Zuko’s hair as he bucked his hips up, filling the smaller man’s mouth with his seed. Zuko moaned around his cock as his own twitched frantically, spurting his release over the carpet. 

Zuko pulled off and sat back on his heels, hand on his chest as he caught his breath, Sokka above him, doing the same.

“C’mere, angel.”

Zuko stood once his legs only felt a little like jelly, straddling his boyfriend, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Sokka wrapped arms around the smaller, holding him tight to his body.

“I love you, you know.”

“And I you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, peace and love !


End file.
